The Council
by jaja09
Summary: (Takes place after season 7) Buffy and the gang have moved to Englang and are starting there very own council.
1. Default Chapter

JA: This happens to be my first Buffy fan fiction and I encourage all who read it to review it too. I am not afraid of criticism so please say what you want.

* * *

This fiction is set about two months after the show has ended. The Gang has started a new council and is currently in England.

"We're here, what is the meeting about?" Buffy asked Giles, mad about being kept from her new job.

"Well did any of you notice a disappearance yesterday?" Giles asked not expecting an answer.

"My car keys disappeared," said Faith slightly amused.

"And my T.V. remote did, but I don't see how any of this is a cause for a meeting," said Xander.

"No not that, like a building?" said Giles.

"No. Why?" Riley asked.

"The local library has vanished; do any of you read the paper?" Giles was amazed at how old he sounded when he said this. "Well yesterday afternoon the library disappeared," he took off his glasses and started to clean them.

Andrew interrupted, "What do you mean by disappeared? Like poof it's gone or it was moved up town?"

"The first one," said Giles.

Buffy now interrupted, "I still don't see why we had to call a meeting for this. Couldn't Willow or Sam just take care of this, I mean it is just a library?"

"Buffy I know you just got a new job as an accountant but if you would just let me explain," Giles was now very frustrated. "I found out that there was a book in that library."

"Way to go Giles, libraries traditionally have books in them," Dawn said sarcastically.

"Not just any book, it's a book that tells where all the hell mouths are in the world. Now tell me if this isn't important,." Giles said also sarcastically.

"Ok, ok it's important," said Buffy.

"If this person or something that took the building wanted the book why would they take the whole library?" Riley asked.

"The reason why they took the whole building is because the book can not be taken out of the library." Giles answered.

"Like a magical barrier?" Willow questioned.

"Yes," answered Giles.

"Do we have any leads on who or what would make the library go poof?" Buffy asked.

"Not really on who, but we know whoever took it is very powerful. And, I also found these at the scene, a pair of sun glasses and a wooden stake." Giles said.

"So what should we do?" Sam asked.

"I will try a locating spell for the building." Willow replied.

"I will search the net and find out some more about this book and who would want it and you know all that," Xander said.

"I'll help Xander," said Faith, but she had no intention of actually doing so, she wanted to catch up on some sleep.

"Dawn and I will go check out the scene of the missing building later tonight," Buffy said.

"We should also call the slayers to do a sweep on the town, see if they can find any thing," said Xander.

"Ok, I'll call Kennedy," replied Andrew, "and I should get to work on the stake and glasses, check for finger prints and stuff."

Giles is happy with the meeting, "Ok, everyone get to work."

* * *

Chapter 2 Preview

Later that evening.........

Buffy and Dawn went down town to see where the building had been located to search for clues.

As Buffy and Dawn approached the whereabouts of the disappeared library, Buffy felt a shiver run down here back.

"Are you cold?" Buffy asked Dawn who was in a tank top and shorts.

"Are you crazy its boiling out here?" Dawn said sarcastically, as she grinned adown at here sister.

"Well I am cold so maybe I am just a little crazy." Buffy teased.

"Ok, so this is it." Dawn was looking down to where the building had been.

"Yes well do you see anything?"

Um....what's that over there? Dawn said pointing to the middle of all the dirt.

"I don't know lets go check it out." Buffy shrugged hoping it was nothing so she could go home and get some sleep.

They walked to where the middle of the library would have been.

"It looks like some one was digging here. Hey are you thinking what I am thinking?" Buffy asked Dawn who was looking at her I agreement.

"Let's get a shovel." Dawn said grumpily.

Shortly they had returned and started to dig.

"There, just as I suspected another hell mouth seal. Man this is so confusing. First there was a book that says where all the hell mouths are and now here one is and it looks like this person or thing had already found it which just means bad news." Buffy said Knowing she would not get any sleep tonight.

"We should cover it back up and go report to Giles." Dawn had already begun to cover the seal.

"Yeah and I have a feeling he is not going to like where this is going." Said Buffy.


	2. chapter 2

JA: Please review and enjoy.

At Xander's, near central park.

Knock, knock. Xander answers the door.

"I thought you weren't going to come?" Xander said to Faith.

"I wasn't, but than I remembered how fun it was when we were alone." Faith was being sarcastic.

"I've been trying to forget about that. Lets just get to work." He was already tired from his long day at the construction site.

"I didn't want to come but I haven't been doing anything useful lately, but that is a different story. So what exactly are we doing?" Faith has been feeling sad since Principal Wood died a couple weeks ago.

"Searching the web for any information we can find on this 'book' and the library." Xander said.

Faith was looking around his apartment.

"Where is the computer?"

Xander moves a bunch of old chip bags and dirty clothes to reveal a desk and a computer.

"By the way you've got a nice place." Faith was again being sarcastic.

"Believe it or not, Anya did all the cooking and cleaning."

"You know how to work the thing?" Faith asked

"The washing machine? Yes." Xander Replied.

"No, the computer?" Faith said.

"Yeah but I am no Willow when it comes to passwords and viruses."

Faith didn't know what he was really talking about but just nodded and smiled.

At Kennedy's, Willow is doing a locating spell

She has her map sprawled out before her on the living room carpet with candles all around her.

"Oh Goddess of light show me to thy book of all darkness in the library of the forbidden, make this dark passage light in your eyes" Willow said the enchanting words hoping for a little light on the map.

All at once 3 lights showed up on the map.

"That wasn't suppose to happen. There is one where the Library used to be one near the centre of the city and one just out side the city."

"How many forbidden libraries are out there?"


End file.
